oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kozuki Hiroshima
| residence = (formerly) | alias = Hiro | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | doriki = | age = 19 | bounty = Unknown | status = Alive | birth = August 6th | height = 5'8" | relatives = Kozuki Osaka (Father) Kozuki Nagasaki (Mother) | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Qilin (ウマウマの実, モデル·麒麟) | dfename = Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Qilin | dfmeaning = Horse; Qilin | dftype = }} Hiroshima is a young samurai hailing from the legendary . Growing up as an heir to the born to Kozuki Osaka and Kozuki Nagasaki, after their decline in power at the hands of the Fukuoka, Hiroshima was trained in the ways of the blade from the moment he could walk. He was known as the during his time in his home country, due to the time and dedication he devoted to mastering the sword and the apparent ease at which the kata came to him. After having trained as much as he could stand and travelling Wano, Hiro turned his sights towards the sea and all his secrets it held. He left and decided to traverse the open waters, searching for his meaning in the world outside of swinging his sword this way and that or becoming a way for his family to return to their "former glory". At some point after leaving his home, Hiro consumed the one of the coveted -class : the Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Qilin, turning him into a . Due to the power the fruit granted him, he has also been dubbed the . Appearance Gallery Hiro Full.jpg|Hiro's usual attire. Hiro Satyr.jpg|Hiroshima in his satyr form. Hiro Centaur.jpg|Hiroshima in his centaur form. Hiro Qilin.jpg|Hiroshima as a majestic Qilin. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Jinen Angetsuryu Swordsmanship Despite his youth, Hiroshima has displayed levels of skill with a blade that is often attributed to masters of the sword arts. Hailing from the mysterious Wano Country and being raised as the scion of what was once the country’s most influential family, he received training from some of the best teachers his home had to offer. It was under their tutelage that his love and dedication to swordsmanship blossomed and flourished, growing into a prodigious talent that outstripped most if not all of their other students. Throughout his years of dedication to honing his skills, Hiro not only perfected the basics of but forged his own variants of Ittoryu and Nitoryu utilizing principles he discovered through his somewhat limited experiences alongside the introduction of his Devil Fruit. Chokaku Mangetsuryu Hiroshima utilizes a number of sword forms in battle, the first being known as . This style is based on the form adopted when most swordsmen utilize Ittoryu, though modified through the use of principles created by Hiro himself. The first of these principles is known as , which necessitates thoroughly examining one’s opponent and their movements in order to best respond to their attack methods. The second principle of Chokaku Mangetsuryu is known as , which revolves around the power placed behind not one’s blade, but within how it is wielded. is the third and final principle of Chokaku Mangetsuryu, being built upon the speed the user places behind their slashes. Mofuku Shingetsuryu Expanding upon the Nitoryu kata, Hiroshima developed his that possesses core principles that define it much like his other forms of combat. The first principle of this style is known as which incorporates shifting one's center of gravity through spins and acrobatic maneuvers into the flow of the user's attacks. The second principle, , entails the fusion of the first principles as well as the principles of Jinen Angetsuryu into one. Mofuku Shingetsuryu's third principle, outlines battering force, chaining one's attacks together fluidly and seamlessly in order to endlessly press an opponent. Suzaku Shugetsuryu The ... Marksmanship Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Weapons Hiroshima is in possession of three which act as his main weapons in combat. The first is a Ryo Wazamono Grade known as Narukami no Ken and acts as his main weapon. The other two are known as Raijin and Raijuu, and are both of the Wazamono Grade. Outside of his swords, Hiro keeps throwing needles hidden in various folds within his clothing. These needles appear to be electricity conductive, as he often imbues them with lightning before throwing them. Quotes Trivia *Hiro's appearance is that of Kagemitsu Kumo from the Doten ni Warau animanga franchise. References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users